1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oral compositions containing certain 3-alkyl-4-hydroxymethyl-4-methyloxazolidines for preventing the formation of dental plaque and to a method of using the same for the said purpose.
2. The Prior Art
3-Hexadecyl-4-hydroxymethyl-4-methyloxazolidine and 3-octadecyl-4-hydroxymethyl-4-methyloxazolidine are disclosed and claimed in Zenitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,530. These compounds and their congeners are there disclosed to have anti-bacterial activity against, for example, Staphylococcus aureus, Escherichia coli, Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Asperigillus niger, and thus to be useful as anti-bacterial agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,143 discloses an anti-caries composition containing various hydroxyalkylamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,469 discloses anti-calculus compositions containing alkanolamine titanates.